


Rising Temptations

by Fletch_Flynn_Brr



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amityville, F/F, Ghost Amity, Human AU, Multi, My First Fanfic, Owl House AU, Polyamory F/F/F, beta amity, beta luz, beta willow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28544847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fletch_Flynn_Brr/pseuds/Fletch_Flynn_Brr
Summary: Luz Noceda is the new kid in town with an old manor for just her and her mother. It's her Senior year of high school, and she is ready for it to end! Just when she thinks things could be normal for once, she finds out her house is... haunted? Suddenly, with the help of a few new friends, she is swept into the world of ghosts and demons, and on top of that, she's solving a MURDER? Okay, THIS is getting weird. Will Luz and her new friends be able to dive into past rivals, old secrets, and hidden pacts in order to solve the murder of the Blight children, or will the clock stop them short?
Relationships: Amity Blight/Boscha, Amity Blight/Boscha/Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha/Luz Noceda
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61





	1. Unsettled In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MyOwn_NoAnimations](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyOwn_NoAnimations/gifts).



> Oh geez guys- Heya- This is my first fanfic and it's, well, based off of an AU by MyOwn_NoAnimations called the Amityville AU! Hope you guys enjoy, and tell me what you guys think of it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter one, sorry for it being so short, my apologies, I was brain storming at midnight.

It was freezing that November night. Below freezing and frost was clinging to the roof. And yet, a girl was sitting up on that roof, legs crossed, and she was staring at the sky. A clear night, it was, with only a cloud or perhaps a few more. The girl smiled at the stars, the red moon shining in her hazel-brown eyes. 

Wait. Red moon? 

She blinked, shaking her head with a slight frown. She looked again, and it was no longer red, but its casual light blue. She let out a breath, making it visible in the frigid weather. Her short, purplish hair blew in the slight breeze, and she smiled again. It was cold, very cold, but she liked the feeling of the chilling breeze on her skin. It helped to clear her head, and there was a lot to clear right now. She had just moved into this crazy new house. It was huge and had way more rooms than she and her mother needed. And on top of it all, the last owners of this home had been murdered. The entire family, three kids and their parents, murdered in the middle of the night. Nobody bought the house for almost two years; they’d only rent and suddenly cancel for unknown reasons. 

“Luz! Come inside now, the hot coco is ready!” A voice called the teenage girl inside. She stood up, and now it could be seen that she was tall. She looked like she could have been at least six foot, perhaps more. She hopped down to the balcony positioned right below and went inside. She was hit with the sudden warmth of the home and let out a sigh. Walking down the stairs, she shook her head, messing up her hair with her hands in a failed attempt to get the frost that had collected off. Her mother came forward holding a mug of steaming hot chocolate. She laughed, set down the mug on a nearby table, and fixed Luz’s hair. Luz gave her a warm smile. 

“Gracias, Mami. Shouldn’t you be heading to bed? You have to work early tomorrow morning,” The teenage daughter said, picking up the mug from the table. She raised an eyebrow and tilted her head before lifting the mug up to her lips and taking a sip. She immediately recoiled, sticking her tongue out. “Ay! Muy caliente!” She yelped, blowing rapidly on the hot drink. 

The older woman laughed, shaking her head gently. She took the mug from her daughter and blew on it slowly. Her daughter watched her silently, looking up at her every now and then. 

"Yes, mija, I’ll be going to bed in just a moment, don’t worry. I just wanted to make sure you came inside and got warm before you caught a cold out there,” She answered in between blows. After a moment, she handed the drink back to Luz, who took it and sipped it cautiously. After realizing it was no longer too hot, she took a large gulp. This resulted in another chuckle from her mother. She put a hand on her daughter’s head, which was hard, considering Luz was at least four inches taller than her mother. 

“Good, Mami. I’ll be fine, you know I don’t really get cold.” However, when Luz said that, an odd draft entered the room, causing both to shiver. Luz frowned. “Did you leave a window open?” 

“I don’t think so... You did shut the door on your way inside, right?” 

"Yeah, I know I did. So where is that coming from?” Luz raised an eyebrow. She looked around, before noticing something in the back corner of their living room. It seemed like a shadow that should not have been there. She frowned deeper and pointed at it. “Do you see that?” 

Her mother turned to look at it, but as she did, she only got a quick glimpse before it disappeared. A heavy feeling pressed down in the room and a lump found its way into Luz’s throat. Hesitantly, she took a step towards the living room. 

Snap. 

The power went out. Luz’s eyes widened and then she squinted, attempting to get her eyes to adjust to the lighting. She felt around on the table, looking for a flashlight. Her hand hit a few items, such as the TV remote and a pen, before grasping onto a flashlight. She powered it on, and a beam of light hit the wall of the room. She slowly moved it around, searching for the source of the sudden loss of power. She called out to her mother, 

“Mom? Are you okay?” 

There was a yelp and then a crash, before the lights came back on. Luz’s mother was on the floor and the mug of hot chocolate was shattered next to her. Luz quickly shut off the flashlight, shoving it in her pocket, and rushed to her mom’s side. 

“What happened?” She asked worriedly, checking to see if there were any wounds. Once seeing there weren’t any, she looked up and glanced around the room. Now there was a shadow on top of the stairway. She shook her head and it disappeared again. She shivered, before looking back down. 

Her mother was slow to answer, but managed to say, “Something knocked over the mug and then shoved me.” 

Luz frowned, closing her eyes for a moment. She regained her calm and blew out a breath. 

“Something shoved you... Are you sure?” She questioned, seeming to think her mother had imagined it. 

“I’m telling you, Luz. Something shoved me,” She insisted, looking up at her daughter. Luz let out a sigh and nodded. She then looked back up at the staircase. Nothing. Whatever had been there was now gone. She closed her eyes again, trying to think. What was going on? 

She then stood and helped her mother to her feet. Standing now, she turned back to the living room. After a moment of silence, she heard a door slam and spun around quickly. Her mom was staring at a room upstairs. She was shaking. 

“T-That door just shut. On its o-own...” She whispered. 

Luz frowned. “Do you know which room that is?” 

“I’m not sure... I think it’s the youngest daughter’s room, Amity. Nobody has touched the room since her death.” 

“And why is that?” 

“I don’t know. Something just always feels off about it, I think,” She shrugged, shaking less severely. 

Luz grabbed her flashlight and said, “I’m going up there.” 

Before her mother could even argue, she was walking up the stairs. She stopped in front of the door, looking at it with a lump in her throat. She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath, before opening them and grabbed the doorknob. She opened the door, and shut one eye, expecting something to pop out, but nothing did. She stepped forward, her footstep echoing around the room. It was dark, so she felt for a light switch. She found one and flicked it. No lights turned on. She frowned and tried again. Nothing. She grabbed her flashlight and turned it on. She looked around slowly, stepping further into the bedroom. Suddenly, the door slammed behind her, causing her to jump in fright. 

She spun and twisted the knob, only to find it locked. She tried to break it, turning it with all her might, but it was a futile attempt. She sank down, curling up against the door. She felt that shiver again, the coldness of the air was eerie and unsettling. She closed her eyes, flicking her flashlight on and off in a nervous manner. Her breathing hitched. She opened her eyes to find something had been thrown on the ground. She looked up, and quickly moved her head as she saw a book being thrown towards her. She let out a small yelp, moving out of the way just before the book hit the wall. She looked around wildly, trying to figure out what or who threw it. But there was nobody there. Except... There was that shadow again! 

“What are you?” She mumbled to herself, getting to her feet. She looked around, in hopes of finding what made the shadow. However, when she returned her eyes to the shadow, it began to move forward. She took a step back, but the shadow surged towards and dissipated as it got closer. Suddenly, Luz was pushed forward by an unseen force. She fell and landed on her left wrist. She shouted a curse, before turning over and grumbling. She pressed down on her wrist and immediately recoiled from the wincing pain. 

That shivering feeling returned, and she grumbled angrily. She was no longer feeling very friendly. She balled up her good fist and looked around. 

“Show yourself, you weakling,” She spat. 

“[Get. Out].” A furious whisper echoed around the room, almost inaudible. 

She narrowed her eyes. “What did you say?” 

“[GET OUT!]” This time, it was much more of a growl than a whisper, shaking the doorknob, the windows, even the floorboards. 

Luz, however, did not show a single ounce of fear. She crossed her arms and smirked. “Aw, you’d miss me though, wouldn’t ya?” 

The room became eerily silent again, no. Painfully silent. Luz put her hands up in defeat. 

“Okay, okay, geez, sorry. Cya later... Amity Blight.” 

The wind suddenly picked up, with the doors and windows closed. Luz was almost swept off her feet by the strong gust, but then, it lingered for a moment longer, before fading away. Silence once again filled the air. Luz hated the heavy quiet and went for the door. She gave it a test twist, tentatively turning the knob. No resistance, that was a good sign. She twisted fully, and with a relieved sigh, the door opened. Luz took one last look into the room as she crept down the stairs. A figure stood in the door frame, a mere shadow no more, but instead, a full silhouette. A girl, staring at Luz with an unreadable expression, who looked to be in her last years of teenagerhood, but Luz was unable to make out any other notable observations. She sighed, and whispered, 

“I want to know you... But you don't even know you right now, do you?” She breathed out. It was a quiet sentence, but Luz didn’t realize, ghosts listen. And Amity Blight, was a good listener. 

The silhouette faded to nothing but empty air. The house was still. Luz was shaken. But more importantly, Luz was determined to see just how close she could get, to the ghost in the third room on the left, on the upper floor of the house on Isles Street, in Boilsville.


	2. Something Feels Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz is starting to realize that Amity's roots run deeper than originally seen. But how deep under the surface do they go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long wait, I have been trying to formulate a whole plan for this story! I hope you can bare with me, while I slowly churn out more and more chapters! Enjoy and have a lovely day/night!

_ “Amity!” A tall boy shouted, breaking down the door. His twin _ _ sister rushed inside, before covering her mouth to subdue a gasp.  _

_ “Mittens!” She shrieked, before tackling her younger sister. A gun hit the ground with a clank.  _ _ The brother  _ _ ran in and, panickily, he asked,  _

_ “What happened?”  _ __

_ Amity began to mutter their names, pushing off the older sister and rocking back and forth, knees tucked to her chest. “Edric, Emira, I’m sorry. Edric, Emira, they’re dead. Edric, Emira, I killed them. Edric, Emira,  _ _ they’re gone forever...”  _

_ Edric and Emira stood frozen, shocked.  _ _ It hadn’t registered in their minds the blood on their sister’s shoes. Emira picked up the gun that had been knocked to the floor.  _

_ “And what were you going to do with this?” She asked gently, careful not to push her sister to answer.  _

_ “ _ _ Follow through with the plan.”  _

_ Edric let out a small, angry yell, “What plan?” He immediately covered his mouth and tried to come down. His younger sister recoiled.  _

_ “The one he made with me.” _

_ “Who is he, Ames? We want to help...” Emira knelt next to her sister and put a hand on her back. She flinched.  _

_ “The demon. His name is-” She was cut off by  _ _ a shriek that came from her throat. She gripped her head and laid sprawled back, writhing in pain and  _ _ anguish _ _.  _

_ “Please stop I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’M SORRY!” Amity screeched, shaking wildly. She sobbed, blood dripping out of her eyes.  _ _ She reached for the gun in Emira’s hand, but her older sister pulled back quickly, attempting to keep it out of Amity’s reach. She threw it to  _ _ Edric, who caught it and set it on the bed. All three of their backs were to the door. That’s their fatal mistake. A second gun is heard clicking, and then.  _

**_ Bang! Bang! Bang! _ **

_ It only  _ _ fired _ _ three gunshots, one to each sibling. They all hit the floor. Hearts stopped beating, blood stained the floor, and the siblings would die next to each other.  _

Luz woke up the next morning with a start, sweat coating her forehead. She laying on the couch, sprawled out. Rubbing her eyes, she blindly patted the tabl e for her phone. She grabbed it and turned off the irritatingly  loud beeping noise known as an alarm. She sighed, swinging her legs off the couch. She looked at her  calendar and then  panicked.  It was Monday, the first day at her new school. She leapt to her feet and rushed to grab her binders, journals, and notebook . She stuffed them all in her backpack and scrambled out the door. Well, only to retu rn ten seconds later, realizing she forgot her car keys. 

Once the hectic morning was over and Luz drove into the school parking lot, she let out a sigh. She would never admit to it, but she was nervous . She looked around, seeing other seniors and juniors getting out of their cars and chatting aimlessly. They seemed to all be friends with at least two other people. Luz’s heart sank a bit. S he should have expected it would be another lonely year. Not only that, but she was joining halfway through first semester.  She was the dreaded new kid. She heaved a second sigh and grabbed her bag, getting out of the car.  She began walking towards the school doors, looking around at the different groups of friends. 

“Hey! Duck!” She heard someone shout in her general direction. She looked around quickly, before squatting and ducking, hands over her head. A soccer ball went flying over her head and landed a few yards away. A group of boys and girls came jogging over. 

“Da mn , Amelia! That was a bullet of a kick! Woulda been a banger of a goal!” A boy said, turning and  high fiving an olive-green haired girl.  The group all laughed, except for one girl. Luz had noticed her immediately. She was wearing a Lettermans jacket with a big B sown t o the front. Her hair was dyed pink and was pulled into a high bun. But the most noticeable thing about her were her eyes. Luz looked at them for a moment. They were beautiful. A light  violet color, with a sparkle that said, “I know you are staring”. 

Luz blinked slowly and looked up. No, the sparkle hadn’t said that, the girl did. The eyes were piercing right through her and sh e shifted uncomfortably. She stood quickly, keeping her eyes at the ground now. She tried to walk past the taller girl, but she felt a firm grip on her shoulder. She turned  hesitantly. 

“New kid, am I right?” She said, not giving Luz a chance to answer as she continued. “You look scared, whatcha scared of? Think Imma hurt you, new kid?” She scoffed. 

“I-I-” Luz stammered, but the girl kept going. 

“I might,” She laughed hollowly, not releasing Luz from her grasp. “Nah, just messing, for the most part. But seriously, if I don’t hurt you, someone else will. So, you bet ter watch your back, because you won’t find many people here that will watch it for you.” 

Luz shriveled back. **Why do I have more strength when talking to a ghost than I do talking to a real-life girl?** She cursed to herself in her head. 

She gulped, attempting to gather the courage to speak. She shrugged the taller girl’s hand off her shoulder and nodded. “Yeah, thanks. And whe-”

“Come on,  Boscha ! The showers just  opened up , now that the stupid basketball players are  outta there! Let’s grab ‘ em before someone else does!” A girl called out to the  captain of the soccer team , and she  turned. 

“Ight then, I’m coming, Skara!” She returned the call and then looked at Luz for a quick moment. “Cya ‘round, newbie,” She remarked slyly, then walked away. Luz blinked, and , like a phantom, the girl had vanished. 

**Boscha** **...** Luz thought to herself, taking a shaky breath. She wasn’t sure what to think of the pink-haired girl, but one thing was for sure, she did not want to get on her bad side. 

Luz sighed quietly, picking up where she left off and went to the office. First class? Oh great, it’s the  Newspaper  Class she had been forced to sign up for to get a last writing credit. She huffed and made her way  to classroom 407. She looked at the  door and thought to herself that she hoped she never had to spend more time here than she absolutely had to.  A shorter boy opened the door. He had a genuine smile that made Luz think he  _ actually _ wanted to be here. He had fluffy black hair that stood in a  uniformed afro and blue eyes. He bl inked at her once and then grabbed her hand, giving it an excited shake. 

“You must be Luz! The new student, right? Wowie, didn’t think I’d get to meet you so soon! Come in, come in, you’re early!” He said, though his words were so quickly said that it took a moment for  Luz to understand the entirety of the blurb of speech.  She nodded slowly, then he pulled her inside.

There was... no one there. It was completely empty, other than the stacks of paper and a big board with papers pinned on it. She blinked a few times, before turning to him. 

“Uh, if I’m early, when does everyone else show up?” 

“Everyone else? Oh, no! We’re the only ones in this class,” He responded, “though I wish there were more.” 

She reacted slowly, then Luz opened her mouth, closed it, opened it again, and then spoke. 

“We’re the only two people here? What? Where’s the teacher?” 

“Late, he is never here for first period. I just work on my own.” 

“Y-you’re on your own? That’s- but- how- who- HUH?” 

The boy smiled, seemingly unaffected by being alone. “So, can I just go ahead ask, how is it living in the Blight Manor?”

She paused, confused. “Uh- it’s pretty good, I guess?” 

“I’m your neighbor by the way. Augustus Porter. But you can just call me Gus!” 

“Right... So,” She hesitated, “Gus, what do we exactly  _ do  _ here?” 

“Write the school  newspaper and take photos!” 

She nodded, “That’s all?” 

He shook his head. “Take quotes, read daily news, and inter view the students and teachers!” 

Luz sighed. “Why do you sound so happy? We’re at school. This isn’t a happy place, it’s a prison.” 

Gus smiled slightly. “Well, the rest of school is, but this room. Room 407? It’s my home away from home.  It relieves all my stress and I suddenly feel fine. I like it here; I’ve learned to love it.” 

His classmate closed her eyes, before smiling as well. “Well, then so can I. Now, where do we start?” 

\--- \---  \--- \---  \---

By the time the bell rang, Luz Noceda and Gus Porter had lost track of time.  Luz did not think she could enjoy writing a newspaper, but Gus made it fun! She was in awe by all she could do.  They left room 407 for their next period, which they quickly found out they had together. Calculus, yuck. Luz and Gus entered the classroom and Luz was met with a familiar gaze.  Boscha was si tting in the room, feet up on the desk, her chair leaned back against the table behind her. She had this look in her eyes, though she seemed only mildly interested in Luz. She blinked once and looked away. Luz let out a long breath that she hadn’t real ized she had been holding. Gus glanced at her, and they both sat down. 

Calc class was boring, which was to be expected when one stinks at math. And Luz, well, she stunk. She was horrible with numbers. It could be her dyslexic diagnosis or the ADHD, but numbers just didn’ t work with her.  Boscha, however, and Gus for that matter, were excelling. Luz leaned over and whispered to Gus, 

“Damn,  Boscha seems to be good at math. She’s gotten every question right, even ones we aren’t even going over.” 

Gus nodded, smirking. “ Boscha is the top student in the grade, always the valedictorian, always the smartest one out of all of us. I can’t think of anything she ISN’T good at!”

“Yeah...” Luz trailed off, propping her chin up with her arm and gazing at  Boscha . Once again, she found herself caught by  Boscha’s purple eyes. God, they were hypnotizing! She realized she was staring and shook her  head, glaring at the paper in front of her. 

**She’s just a girl. Why don’t you go talk to her next chance you get? Show her you got guts, Noceda!** She thought to herself, trying to keep herself under composure. The bell rang again, and chairs  were pushed back as students got up to leave. Luz went to go speak to  Boscha , but  Boscha had already gone over to the professor to ask a few questions. Luz huffed a sigh and decided that now wasn’t a good time. 

The rest of the school day was uneventful. Luz kept talking herself out of speaking to  Boscha , and she walked around with Gus the entire day. Despite his overly cheerful demeanor, he was  actually quite pleasant to be around. Once, however, when she had asked him about Amity, he simply responded with, 

“If you’re planning to talk to  Boscha about Amity, re-think your plans. That’s not a subject to bring up around her.” He put extra emphasis on the ‘not’ and Luz mentally wrote that down. 

They ended up driving to grab a bite after school  and made their ways home. Luz sighed with relief as she stepped through the doors of her humble abode. She threw down her bag and flopped onto the couch. After a long moment, she sat up. Her mother wasn’t going to be home for another three hours, which mean Luz could do some e xploring. She decided her best bet was to go back to Amity’s old room. She grabbed a flashlight and an extra pack of batteries. Despite it being broad day light, she reasoned that, when it came to the paranormal, better to be safe than sorry.  With that, she took up the stairs and entered the room.

It looked much more pleasant in the daytime and Luz could now fully examine it. It was  actually quite peaceful, with the soft pink bed sheets and there was even an old clothe-line outside the window. Luz sighed and smiled, sitting down on the bed. After a very long moment, which felt like an eternity, she whispered, 

“Hey, Ames. Can I call you that? Anyways, I’d love it if you could come sit down and talk with me. Let’s get to know each other a little more, eh? How about it, just you and me?”

Silence was her only reply. She nervously fidgeted with the switch of the flashlight. She glanced around. 

“How about we make a deal. You come sit down and talk to me, and I’ll help you reconnect with someone from your old life,” She proposed the offer. She waited, then fin ished up with, “How does that sound? Sounds like a  pretty solid deal to me. So, what do you say, Ames?”

Luz waited in the quiet, closing her eyes to hopefully advance her senses. Then, in the room  of the third  door on the left side of the hall in the Blight Manor, on the bed that belonged to a distressed teenage girl with a rough path, a weight was felt next to Luz. 

Almost like someone was sitting down next to her, ready to spark a conversation. 


End file.
